Presently, sensor nodes collecting visual sensing data, such as camera collected media data, use a fixed wireless access and back haul node to communicate the data to the data collection hub. In some places, where sensor collects data, such as garbage bin available capacity information, buffers the data and waits for a mobile sensor node to come by in order for data to be communicated.
In city municipal services department, the city services data, such as parking information communicate the data through a wireless node that is fixed close enough to collect the information 24×7 to know the status of the parking and the time expiry status.
In general, sensor data collected are either transmitted securely using wired or wireless network. Data collected may be hard-real-time or soft-real-time in nature. In hard-real-time sensor data, loss of a single datum could lead to inconsistency and catastrophe in the final collection and decision making at the data collection hub. The requirement here is to provide a very secure channel that is not delay tolerant to carry the data to the collection hub.
In general, hard-real-time sensor data collected through sensors for military or security applications, have dedicated network collection elements that carry the data through its private network channel leading to real time secure communication. This is achieved through a significant cost as the infrastructure fully belongs to the network owner and not used for anything else. There is a need for an efficient and prompt transfer of data for everyday use.